The present invention relates to a bumper for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, having a dimensionally stable support made of a light metal, which, at least in sections, is profiled in an approximately U-shaped manner. An elastic covering is disposed in front of the support and forms the end area of the vehicle body, with impact absorbing flanges being arranged locally on the dimensionally stable support.
In a known vehicle of the initially mentioned type (Porsche 911 Carrera 2 and 4), one bumper respectively is provided in the forward area and in the rearward area and comprises a dimensionally stable support and an elastic covering which is disposed in front of it and forms the end area of the vehicle body. Impact absorbing flanges are provided locally on the dimensionally stable support which is formed by an extruded profile made of a light metal (aluminum alloy), for the bridging of the hollow space between the support and the covering. The impact absorbing flanges, which are made of plastic, are formed by separately manufactured parts which are connected with the support in an additional operation by means of riveting, screwing or the like. The mounting and manufacturing of these impact absorbing flanges, which have a useful function, cause considerable expenditures with respect to time and cost.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the time and cost expenditures in the case of a bumper of the above-mentioned type when the support and the impact absorbing flanges are manufactured.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a bumper for a vehicle body comprising a dimensionally stable support and an elastic covering. The dimensionally stable support is made of a light metal, which at least in sections is profiled in an approximately U-shaped manner. The elastic covering is disposed in front of the support and forms an end area of the vehicle body. Impact absorbing flanges are arranged locally on the dimensionally stable support, and are integrally constructed in one piece with the dimensionally stable support.
Some principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that by the integration of the impact absorbing flanges into the support, a considerable saving of time and costs is achieved during the manufacturing of the support and of the impact absorbing flanges, and the recycling is improved.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the impact absorbing flanges are formed by stretch-forming the material of the aluminum support so that the separate manufacturing of the impact absorbing flanges and the subsequent mounting will no longer be necessary.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.